


Wendy's disappointing evening

by Rafflemo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anger, Boredom, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealousy, Orgasm Control, Pregnancy Scares, Pubic Hair, Small Penis, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Vaginal Sex, confusing feelings, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafflemo/pseuds/Rafflemo
Summary: Wendy just wants to relax after a day of work, but her boyfriend wants to spend some time. Slightly annoyed, Wendy agrees and invites him over.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Robbie Valentino
Kudos: 3





	Wendy's disappointing evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short-story about Wendy and her boyfriend Robbie.   
> I made it so it could easily fit into a non-told canon evening, but slightly aged up the characters. Nonetheless, this is how I always imagined their relationship to be.   
> Critisism is welcome. I dont't have much experience and am not a native speaker, so feel free to correct me.

Wendy was on her way home from a normal day of work at the Mystery Shack. She had played some board games with Mabel, discussed one of Dippers absurd fantasies about gnomes and stacked shelves whenever Stan seemed to watch her.  
As she walked towards her house, she smiled. Dipper had the most fun imagination when it came to the supernatural. Now that she thought about it, as much as she made fun of him for his stupid ideas, the conversations with the boy were one of her favourite things of the day.   
  
The redhead walked up to the door of her house and found it locked. That meant that her father and brothers were not yet back from their fishing trip.   
Two days ago they swore to catch a fish of atleast ten pounds, one more than the record of the town had been until now.   
Her dad had been some beers deep when he declared that he and his boys would go out and only come back after their task was finished, but he stood to his word.  
  
Wendy enjoyed a few free days. The life with only brothers wasn't always easy. She appreciated the peace. Just as she took out her phone to text Tambry about a girls night, a message popped up.  
  
"Hey gurl, u free tonight? ;)"  
  
Wendy sighed. Of course, Robby.   
He always tried to sound so cool and edgy, but achieved the opposite.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" she texted back, hoping he would pick up on the unenthusiastic response. But of course he didn't. Robby and reading between the lines ... no way.  
  
"Cool, Ill come over then. I can bring my guitar and sing for u"  
  
"Sounds good, see ya" the girl answered and threw her phone onto a chair on the porch.   
She wanted to atleast have a shower before her boyfriend arrived. Maybe he would not insist on having sex for once. Wendy was in the mood for a few beers while watching the sunset and some cuddling.  
  
In the bathroom, she first took her razor and sat down in the bathtub to take care of her bush. When the petite girl first entered puberty and began to grow her first pubic hairs, her father told her to always keep it tidy as "A womans bush is like a mans beard. A sign of their masculinity or feminity respectively. So treat it like a beard, trim it, comb it and tell off anyone who thinks you should shave it."  
At the time, Wendy found the comment very weird to come from a father, but she knew were it was coming from. And honestly, he had a point.  
  
Her father was very serious about this stuff and had actually broken up with a very beautiful lady because she had declared she wouldn't kiss him until he shaved.  
All of the Corduroy sons would get a full razor kit for their 15th birthday, and so did Wendy.  
  
As she quickly went through her routine, she thought about how well her father handled his kids. Having a lot of sons was one thing and tiring for sure. A teenage daughter with no female figure in the house was another.  
And still, he responded extremely well to any hardships of her puberty. When the first period hit, he had already stocked tampons months before and made tea with honey for her cramps. Wendy also knew her father didn't like Robbie, but he was not at all overprotective or embarrassing. She really lucked out on this one, she thought with a smile.   
  
Having finished, Wendy looked at her work in a hand-mirror. As usual she let the hair above her vagina grow long, trimmed the sides down and removed some strays that went past the bikini line. The hair just barely didn't reach fully around her pussy and she naturally didn't have any on her butthole. She was quite thankful for that, as she knew that Tambry had to let them get waxed every month or so.   
  
Turning on the shower, Wendy washed away any residual hairs and took care to not get her head wet. Getting her long mane to dry was a piece of work she wasn't ready for at this moment.  
After padding herself down with a towel, Wendy stepped into some new panties and threw on a light, white t-shirt that had belonged to her father and subsequently was a few sizes too large for her. But it was comfy as fuck.   
  
Wendy walked towards the fridge to see what food was left. She had not been grocery shopping yet, so she didn't expect much. The fridge however was completely empty and with a groan the girl remembered eating cold leftovers the night before at 3am.   
Just as Wendy closed the fridge, she could already hear the old motorbike that could only belong to Robbie. The sounds that thing made were unmistakeable.  
Soon there was an enthusiastic knock on the door.   
  
"Hey, gorgeous" the skinny boy greeted her and pulled into a close hug as soon as she opened the door.   
  
"Hold up, Casanova. Let me close the door first" Wendy said with a smile.   
  
Robbie was quite overzealous, but she knew he just tried to hide the typical insecurities of a 16 year old with his attitude.  
The lanky teenager kept drowning his girlfriend in kisses which caused Wendy to laugh now.  
"Now, now, you're a good boy, yeah." she said as his behaviour reminded her of a dog, happy to see his owner.  
To her surprise, Robbie didn't react like his normal moody self, but seemed rather ... pleased.  
  
Wendy pointed towards the couch "So I was thinking, we could take that thing out on the porch and chill out there. The suns still out and its pretty warm."  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever you say, no problem" Robbie said, but looked at the couch with worries. He was not very strong, always had been just skin and bones.  
  
Wendy already picked up one side and looked expectantly: "C'mon then, dude"   
  
Robbie bent over and took the edge of the sofa into his hands, but when he tried to stand up again, he couldn't for his life lift the damn thing up.   
Trying to save the rest of his dignity he scratched his head and proposed:  
"So, what do you think, wouldn't it be easier if i just push it and you navigate and pull?"  
  
Wendy rolled her eyes and agreed with a nod. Compared to her father and brothers, her boyfriend had no skills they considered manly. He wasn't strong, couldn't cut trees, fish or hunt. He didn't even have the excuse of a beard.   
The redhead chuckled when she thought about how glad she was that her family didn't know that her boyfriend shaved all of his already almost non-existant body hair  
or - god forbid - of the size of his penis.   
They already didn't take him seriously, but that would just be too much.  
  
"What's so funny" Robbie asked smiling, but with worried look.   
  
"Ah nothing dude, just thought about your body."  
  
Robbie didn't answer. Maybe she didn't mewn it like she said it. She was his girlfriend after all.   
He pushed the thought out of his head and the sofa towards the door with newfound motivation to impress.  
  
Wendy was surprised how well the rest of the endeavour went. After just a minute or two, the sofa stood out in front of the house in the sun that slowly began to sink.   
  
"I'ma get us some beers," Wendy said while walking back into the house,  
"Oh and we'll have to order Pizza, I've got nothing to eat."  
  
"Fine by me" Robbie shouted back and dialed their usual Pizza place "Yeah two large with extra cheese and pepperoni. No not the spicy one. Yes, thanks, 45 minutes, bye."  
  
"No spicy pepperoni? Why? I love hot food."  
Wendy said as she returned with two bottles on her hand.   
  
"Sorry, I just can't handle the heat. Next time I'll order the hot ..."Robbie stammered.   
  
"Whatever, no big deal, we have hot sauce left." Wendy interrupted him and threw herself on the sofa where Robbie was already sitting.  
  
"Oww, your elbow hit me" he whined.  
  
"Don't be a pussy" Wendy said with a stern voice. "or I'll have to give you something to cry about."  
  
"Sorry" the boy mumbled.  
  
Wendy placed her head in Robbies lap  
"Puhh, can you just massage my shoulders, please? Stan had me restock the Shack all day. I'm sore as fuck."  
  
Happy to be of use, Robbie began to massage the girls shoulders. Wendy let out a sigh of relief.   
"Yeah, nice. Just like that, dude."  
  
Soon, Robbie let his hands trace closer to the girls chest and started to brush her nipples 'accidentally'.   
After a few minutes, Robbie dropped the act and started to grope his girlfriends boobs.  
  
"Oh really, dude? Again?" Wendy said annoyed with her eyes closed.  
She had just started to relax and enjoy herself.  
  
Robbie tried to justify: "I mean, you are my girlfriend, right? That's like ... what couples do, isn't it. And we got over half an hour before the delivery arrives."  
  
"Ehh, I guess, whatever." Wendy said, too tired to be in the mood to argue.   
She rolled over as Robbie stood up.   
"But like, no extras today"  
  
"Ok, yeah, no problem" the boy enthusiastically answered while taking off his clothes.  
  
Wendy looked at her boyfriend as he awkwardly stepped out of his jeans.  
Robbie was as pale as she was, but his paleness was looked kinda unhealthy. It stemmed from spending years inside, hiding from the sun.   
He noticed her looking and grinned at her as he took off his last piece of clothing, his underwear.  
  
If Wendy had to describe her boyfriends genitals, she would've chosen the word 'subpar', while in reality, Robbies dick was just tiny.   
She had never asked him if he had measured to not hurt him, but she estimated it around three or four inches.   
Looking at her boyfriends erected dick, Wendy sighed  
"At least do some tongue work first" as she spread her legs.  
  
"Yes, of course" Robbie immediately complied. He bowed down to the girls cute little butt and started to kiss her thighs.   
Slowly he pulled down the panties in front of his face and shuddered at the sight of the teenage pussy right before him.  
After a short moment of admiration, Robbie dove right in. With much enthusiasm but a severe lack of skill, he licked and sucked away at the redheads lady parts.  
  
After a few minutes, Wendy sighed and said  
"Ok dude, that's enough. I'm a little wet now."  
She was glad that Robbies member didn't call for much lubrication.   
Robbie took a breath of relief. His jaw had already begun to ache. With lanky movements, the skinny teen climbed behind his girlfriend and used his hand to guide his dick into Wendys pussy.   
  
Delighted, Robbie pumped away with his eyes closed and a kind of retarded smile on his face. Wendy turned her head and silently chuckled at her boyfriends facial expression.   
Putting her elbows on the armrest before her, she took out her phone and started to text Tambry  
"Hey, you free tomorrow?"  
  
Tambry instantly wrote back  
"Yeah, whatchu have in mind?"  
  
"Just wanted to ask if you were down for a ladies night. I wanted to do that today, but Robbie came around."  
  
"Oh jeez. I bet he was just horny again. Guys XD Always want to fuck"  
  
"Yeah, actually he's fucking me right now. Thought I'd get it out of the way asap"  
  
"OMG, is it that bad??? I feel for you"  
  
"I mean, I'll just let him do it and be done with it. Anyway, see ya tomorrow."  
  
Wendy put down the phone and asked  
"So, are you finished soon? It's been a few minutes already."  
  
I'm almost there. One moment." Robbie answered panting.  
  
"And don't you fucking dare cum anywhere in or on me, clear?"  
  
"I... Ahh ... Yeah, but... _Ahhhhh_ "  
  
"No buts. **Get off me**." Wendy commanded as she felt Robbie body tense up.  
With a swift motion, she pulled away from him, took the half empty beer bottle from beside the sofa and grabbed Robbies throbbing, little dick with the other hand.  
Ignoring the boys groans, she pulled him down, closer to the bottle and pressed the tip of his penis into the opening of it, just as the first spurt of cum emerged.   
  
Having his orgasm ruined like this, Robbie could only whimper while shooting his load into the bottleneck.   
  
**"Are you fucking out of your mind, you asshole?** " Wendy furiously said, when she noticed that the dick in her hand began to shrink,

" **Best case, you get it all over the sofa. Worst case, I get pregnant from your stupid ass. What were you thinking? Do you think I want to carry you fucking children?"**  
  
She paused for a moment to take a breath. Then she noticed the hurt look on Robbies face.   
  
"You didn't have to say that like it was your worst nightmare, Wendy." he mumbled.  
  
Now Wendy felt bad. She was not at all sure about Robbies and her future, but saying something like that was just cruel.   
  
"I, I'm sorry. I just ... I don't know. I was just so upset. I'm 18, that shit is scary. I doesn't have to do with you."  
  
That was partly a lie. While the teenager obviously was scared of the thought of pregnancy, the thought of being chained to Robbie for the rest of her life, nursing his children and his pathetic lifestyle ... it made her shudder.  
  
Robbie seemed to be appeased and sat down next to her, putting a hand on the girls shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, too. I was so lost in the moment, I love you so much and ... your pussy just feels so damn good. You are the sexiest girl alive."  
he added with a cheeky grin.  
  
Wendy wished she could return the compliment. When they had first met, Robbies lanky body, with his dark clothes and guitar on his back had been extremely attractive to her. He was giving off teenage rockstar vibes.  
  
All that faded quite quickly when the two of them became a couple.  
In the nude, Robbies skinny, pale body was not nearly as good looking than with a black hoodie and tight jeans. Speaking of which, Wendy immidiately understood how the boy could stand wearing such tight pants.   
His package was just so small that it made no difference if there was a lot of space for his crotch or not.  
  
That was also part of the reason, the sex with Robbie was more of a chore for Wendy. She was no size queen or anything, but Robbie was so far below average, she could get only minimal pleasure from his pentration.   
  
"I love you, too." Wendy just said and rested her head against her boyfriends shoulder.   
She didn't think that was a lie. He was really sweet and caring after all.  
Wendy sighed.   
It was all so unclear and confusing.  
  
For a few minutes, the couple just sat there arm in arm, watching the sunset that was particularly beautiful this evening.   
  
"You know what I want to do?" Robbie broke the silence, "I really want to play a big stage once. Just once. To be cheered on by like a few hundred people. Thats the dream."  
  
Wendy sat up straight and looked at the slumped down boy beside her. Robbie seldomly opened up like this. He actively avoided talking or even thinking about his future. His grades were poor and his little band wasn't very successful either.  
  
With a soft voice Wendy said: "How about we leave the sofa out for the night and go cuddle up in the bed. It won't rain tonight and I think you need some oxitocin."  
  
"Some what?" Robbie asked confused.  
  
"Dude, you need a hug!" Wendy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Robbie picked up his clothes and walked towards the door, with Wendy following right behind. Just as Wendy closed the door, she heard a voice:  
"Hey, I got ahh two pizza for you. That right?"  
  
Wendy opened the door again. A middle aged man with a partially grey beard and a bald head stood there, holding two pizza boxes.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thanks, how much is it?"  
  
"Ehh ... uhm its 16,40$, Miss."   
  
Wendy took her purse from the counter and gave the man 18$.   
  
"Keep the change. And have a nice evening." she said as she took the pizza boxes from the mans arms.  
  
"Thank you. Have a ... nice evening, Miss." he answered and stood there for a moment longer before turning and walking back to his car.  
  
"Well, that was kinda weird." Wendy noted, closing the door with her foot.   
  
"I think I know why he was acting like that" said Robbie whos head turned red. He pointed at Wendys crotch, "you forgot to put your panties back on."  
  
Wendy quickly put the boxes on the table and looked down her body. The shirt she wore was too big, but still barely covered her private parts when standing up.   
Right at the bottom, one could see a few red hairs peaking out.  
Wendy realized that when she stretched to take the pizza, the man probably got a very generous show of the young pussy of hers.  
  
"Hahahaha, thats why he got that stupid look on his face. Almost cross-eyed. I thought he had a stroke." Wendy cried.  
  
Robbie didn't look amused.   
"So you find it funny, some old creep saw you practically naked and you're ok with that?" He seemed quite upset.  
  
"What's not funny about it? And if anyone is the creep in this scenario, it's the person opening the door bottomless!" Wendy said, still giggling, "Actually it's kinda hot."  
  
"Hot? You're my girlfriend, damnit. I am the only one who should get to see you like this." Robbie was almost screaming now.  
  
Wendy stopped laughing and slowly said: "Yours? The only one? You realize that this is my body and you have absolutely no power over it or what I do with it!"   
  
Robbie didn't dare say a thing but from his face, Wendy could read all she had to.  
"It's best you leave now. Think about you and me and if you even deserve it. When you've made up your mind, I'll maybe talk to you."  
  
"Wendy, I..."   
  
**"OUT"** Wendy screamed, **"FUCK OFF, DUDE"**  
  
Robbie gathered his clothes in a hurry and stumbled towards the door. As soon as he was through, Wendy slammed the door shut.   
Without turning off the light, she threw herself on her bed and began to cry.   
Why did Robbie have to be such an asshole sometimes. One moment everything was ok, the next he ruined it all.   
Wendy didn't stand up again that night and slept on a pillow that was wet from her tears.  
She didn't even notice Robbie hadn't brought his guitar in the first place.


End file.
